


The Pink Princess and his Daddy

by Blanca0



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanca0/pseuds/Blanca0
Summary: Hi binhwan family ♡ Here you have some smut to spice your day 7w7 Enjoy! ^♡^/





	The Pink Princess and his Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi binhwan family ♡ Here you have some smut to spice your day 7w7 Enjoy! ^♡^/

"Ok, this is the end of the meeting. You're all free to leave now." The CEO, Hanbin said. He wanted to quickly get home to see his little princess, his heaven, the only one that made him feel at ease. He's his happiness and he promised himself he's never let him go, he pampered with kisses to make him feel loved and he made sure to always protect him from the media and paparazzis that were always going for him to make a not even decent article. Luckily he finally managed to avoid them incresing his and his lover's protection. There was a big amount of security at home so it made him feel better to know that his baby would be safe.

He got into the limousine and briefly greeted his choffer who obviously greeted him back.  
While he was on his way home his phone started ringing, a song named "Love scenario" playing. It was Hanbin's favourite. He quickly took the phone and looked at the caller's ID, he smiled softly as he read "Baby princess" displaying on his screen and immediately took the call. "I miss you Daddy." It was his princess' soft voice caressing his ears and making feel a strong pleasure.

"I want you with me, I even put the new dress you bought for me on so maybe... will you give me my kissies and special cuddles?" his voice sounded so delicate and soothing. Hanbin chuckled, it was a sound that made Jinhwan relax but feel hot at the same time. "Princess I'm literally five minutes away from home. I won't make you wait for much longer." Hanbin's voice was softer when he talked with him, like he was talking with a baby. Well, he is his baby after all. The choffer made as if he wasn't hearing anything, concentrating on driving.

As Hanbin opened the door loud steps could be heard, each second sounding closer. It was his cute little lover with a stunning pink dress and a pair of pale white stockings hugging his slim legs gracefully. Hanbin, of course, chose the dress of the same colour as Jinhwan's hair which was bouncing as he was approaching him toddling. When he was nearly enough he jumped and wrapped his limbs all over the younger like a koala and Hanbin put his hands on the back of his thighs to support him properly so he wouldn't fall then pressed his lips against the older's rosy and soft ones. They tasted like strawberries, it seemed to be his favourite lip balm flavour and he wasn't against it as it was his as well. To be honest he could kiss those forever.

Jinhwan got away and jutted his now red and swollen lips out "It is always so lonely when you aren't here with me, Daddy." Hanbin saw his baby's eyes start to water and his heart broke at the sight of him being sad. "Hey, stop crying princess. I'll bring you to work with me next time. Do it for your beloved Daddy? You know he gets sad when his sweetheart cries, right?" Jinhwan nodded and dried his tears with his little fingers and then smile "I'll do it cause I love Daddy." he said cutely. "And will you really take me with you next time!?" It seemed to make his baby euphoric. 'I would've just said this earlier if I knew it'd make him this happy' Hanbin thought relieved. "Yes, I'll baby." He rubbed their noses together. He moved towards their beedroom carrying Jinhwan and he laid him on their bed gently. The latter opened his legs so that his lover could get between them and press their bodies together. "Daddy, I'm sorry." His little boyfriend said. "Why do you say that?" Hanbin asked a little bit shocked. "Be-because I-I... couldn't wait for you a-and I... played with myself before. Sorry for being a bad boy." He said looking down and biting his lips. "You didn't wait for Daddy?" He paused "That's no good, baby." Hanbin said lowering his voice, it wasn't sweet like before and it made Jinhwan shake and feel a cold that he could sense in his bones. He was afraid in a way that felt so good, he felt small and weak.

"You know what happens to the boys that don't behave right, baby?" Hanbin put his hand on Jinhwan's side. "I-I do... I'm super mega sorry, Daddy. Are you still going to punish me?" Jinhwan looked at Hanbin with big eyes, a tear running through his cheek already. The younger wiped the tear off "Yes, I have to do so because if I forgive you that easily, you'll do it again. Am I wrong or not?" He said waiting for Jinhwan to answer what he wants him to. The latter fisted his hands hard on the fabric of his dress, making it wrinkle. His chest felt heavy but Hanbin's gaze was even heavier, making his heart to beat like crazy and beads of sweat form on his forehead. With his voice shaky, he replied "Y-you're never wrong D-daddy. Pl-ease punish me, I-I deserve it." Hanbin coed at him "Aww you're so honest baby. Because you're being good I'll only spank you... 10 times?" Jinhwan wanted to hide, he hated spanks because Hanbin's sting to the point his skin reddened and it became sensitive to anything that touched it. "Daddy I don't want ten, please. They make my bum hurt." He begged but Hanbin wasn't having it. "Baby, do you want fifteen better?" Jinhwan got anxious, he didn't say no because he knew he'd raise the number then. "Y-yes, thank you Daddy."

Hanbin sat on the bed and patted his lap "Come here baby." he said dangerously, the older got goosebumps but he was sweating. His legs were trembling in fear but he still took small steps until finally he positioned himself on his lap, adjusting his position and hearing the fabric of his dress and his Daddy's trousers brush together. Hanbin lifted his hand and put inside Jinhwan's dress, touching his so smooth and milky skin. He started from his thighs, playing with the pretty white stockings that fitted him perfectly. Jinhwan's breath became heavier, his Daddy was barelt touching him but he was beginning to get hard. "I'll mark all your pale skin up tonight, princess. You'll remember me when you shower tomorrow." The latter said smirking as he imagined that scenario. He slowly moved them up, lifting and adjusting the dress in a way that it wouldn't spoil his hands' way anymore and it let him see his gorgeous panties. "You got the ones that got a hole to be able to fuck you without having to take them off on today, huh?" Jinhwan bushed madly. Hanbin tested the latter with a hard, loud spank. Jinhwan moaned at the pain and pleasure that it caused and jerked fowards, also earning friction on his half hard dick with Hanbin's thigh which made him roll his eyes back. Hanbin wanted to make him feel sorry, he wanted to be the one to pleasure the little love. 

He then thought that maybe spanking him 5 consecutive times would make him a begging mess and so he did. He didn't have mercy with his ass, spanking the 5 times one harder than the other. Jinhwan was overwhelmed, crying. His mind wanted him to go away from Hanbin but his body wouldn't move, the pain was at some point pleasurable and he could just recieve what Hanbin gave him without putting any resistance. He couldn't even beg anymore. Some spanks with moans and cries between after, he only had one spank left. It was inaudible this time but it didn't mean it hurted less than the others. Hanbin looked at his lover's ass as if it was a canvas he just painted on and squeezed it with his hand causing the older to hiss at the pain. "Ha-hanbin stop it." He was so lightheaded he didn't notice his mistake. "Hanbin? That's how you should call me now?" Hanbin's eyebrow arched in curiosity. Jinhwan then quickly spoke up "D-daddy. Sorry." He said sounding like a kicked pup. Hanbin softened a bit seeing how wrecked his boyfriend was. "I'll let it go once princess, on your hands and kness. Now." The older could feel how his dick was strained with his pink panties, it hurt him so he freed it and it slapped against his tummy and just did as his Daddy commanded.

Jinhwan could hear how Hanbin was positioning himself behing him, the metalic sound of his belt being opened lingering in his ears. He feared for his ability to walk and sit down tomorrow but it wasn't going to stop him. "Oh yeah I have to get the lube first. I'll get a strawberry one, our favourite." Hanbin said teasingly. After he got a grasp of that so needed lube he got his clothes off and spread some on his rock hard length, grunting at the so much wished for contact. "You already played with yourself so no fingering today. Also, the fact that your panties have a hole so I can fuck you senseless without actually removing them turns me on so much princess, you really do know what I like, huh?." Jinhwan lowered his head in embarrassment, he felt so small "I- I went shopping the other day and thought t-that maybe... you'd like them." Hanbin felt his groin throb at how his baby thought about him. He took his boyfriend's chin so he could turn his face and then give him a deep kiss. "I love you so much baby princess. You deserve everything on this world." "Shut up, you're making me shy... (this actually makes me think of someone lol). Hanbin grinned to himself, he didn't know how did he get such a ethereal human as his lover, maybe it was god's blessing. Hanbin looked at his baby's ass, the combination of his pink hole and his pink panties made the former want to wreck him.

The younger took his dick and positioned it on his hole rubbing it, and letting the tip go in once which made his lover grab the sheets while moaning his name to then get it out amd continue the teasing. "You want it?" he asked entertained. Jinhwan craved for it so he tried pushing himself backwards but Hanbin had a tight grip on his waist and wouldn't let him, he wanted his Daddy to give him his special cuddles already, he didn't understand why couldn't he have them that exact moment. He was getting frustrated again at this point but this time more than before. "D-daddy, you punished me already and I holded the pain in. I-I've been good, I think I deserve my special cuddles. I want you to push it so deep inside me that I can feel it in my stomach as it usually happens, I want you to fill me with your warm milk until I can't take more in and then I want my pink glass buttplug. Finally, I want cuddles and kissies. Please Daddy." Hanbin looked at his little baby, he was so messed up and needy it felt he was going to go crazy. Hanbin stopped rubbing himself onto Jinhwan and thrusted in going all the way at once, and it made both the latter and the former gasp at the great pleasure that felt like a electric shock. "Ahmn! D-daddy, please... move al-already." The little one said between moans. The mentioned then made his pace quicker, puting his weight into every thrust, be felt Jinhwan get tighter around him to the point it felt so good he actually growled.

 "Baby is doing... so good for Daddy." He put his mouth on Jinhwan's neck and proceeded to suck hard and bite every bit of it until it was covered in red. The latter screamed when one exact point was hit and he couldn't think straight. Hanbin smiled and went to push into the same place over and over. The little one's body was burning, especially the bruised part that was constantly being slapped with Hanbin's hips and his whole body was shaking. He couldn't hold it in for longer "Han-D-daddy, I-I" he felt like his world turned upside down, the orgasm was soaking his whole body in an intense pleasure but it wasn't long until oversensitivity came, making him a sobbing mess as Hanbin was still pistoning onto him. "D-daddy, I- can't I-I" He couldn't say anything and recieved each thrust onto his sensitive body until he finally felt Hanbin's balls tighen against his ass. Hanbin was coming inside of him, it wasn't like normal, this time it didn't stop when it usually does. Jinhwan chocked at the fullness still tightening onto the former, milking every drop. Hanbin went out of him and swiftly replaced his cock with a pink glass buttplug. It felt cold so he moaned a bit as he was still sensitive. They both were exhausted so they decided to leave the cleaning to the day after. "Princess you're so beautiful, Daddy's proud of his good baby." he placed his hands on his lover's tummy softly, knowing he was still delicate. "Good night." He pecked the older.  "Good night Binnie." They fell asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it you can follow me on twitter where I post them first @blancatc0. Bye~ ♡


End file.
